The project is a survey of epidemiology of drug abuse in Indian adolescents. Immediate objectives are to continue development of instruments to assess drug use patterns and the attitudes, social and cultural variables that are correlates of drug use. Tribes and schools will be provided with feedback and helped to plan programs. Pilot work will be done on assessment of drug use in younger children.